greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate Walsh
Kate Walsh played Addison Forbes Montgomery in Private Practice. Her character also appeared from season one to season eight of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Kathleen Erin Walsh was born in San Jose, California, on October 13, 1967. She grew up partly in San Jose and partly in Tucson, Arizona, later attending the University of Arizona, where she got involved in regional theater. She later moved to Chicago where she began working with the Piven Theatre Workshop and, later, the Chicago Shakespeare Repertory. She performed on National Public Radio in the production of the radio play "Born Guilty". Walsh later moved to New York City and joined the comedy troupe "Burn Manhattan", performing in a number of Off-Broadway plays. Her first major television appearance came on "The Drew Carey Show" (1995) where she portrayed Niki Fifer, Drew's girlfriend and a woman struggling with her weight. She went on to portray Carol Nelson in HBO's "The Mind of the Married Man" (2001) television series, and played Norm MacDonald's romantic interest in the sitcom "The Norm Show" (1999). Career Filmography *''3022'' (????) *''Honest Thief'' (2020) *''Sometime Other Than Now'' (2019) *''Best Friends: Tempter's Adventure (short)'' (2019) *''Sell By'' (2019) *''Best Friends: Howie's Gift (short)'' (2019) *''Best Friends: Baby Slug's Big Day Out (short)'' (2018) *''Best Friends: Fort of Hard Knocks (short)'' (2018) *''13 Reasons Why: Season 2 Date Announcement Commercial (short)'' (2018) *''Ideal Home'' (2018) *''If I Forget'' (2017) *''#REALITYHIGH'' (2017) *''Mark Felt: The Man Who Brought Down the White House'' (2017) *''Best Fiends: Visit Minutia (short)'' (2017) *''Girls Trip'' (2017) *''Best Fiends: Boot Camp (short)'' (2017) *''The Hypothetical Star Wars Holiday Special (short)'' (2015) *''Staten Island Summer'' (2015) *''Any Day'' (2015) *''Desiree'' (2015) *''Just Before I Go'' (2014) *''Scary Movie 5'' (2013) *''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' (2012) *''Angels Crest'' (2011) *''G.A.Y.S. (Guys Against You Serving) Part 2 (short)'' (2010) *''Legion'' (2010) *''One Way to Valhalla'' (2009) *''1408'' (2007) *''Girl Missing'' (2007) *''Veritas, Prince of Truth'' (2007) *''Bewitched'' (2005) *''Inside Out'' (2005) *''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) *''Bobby Cannon'' (2005) *''Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie'' (2004) *''After the Sunset'' (2004) *''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) *''Untitled Nicole Sullivan Project'' (2003) *''Anatomy of a Breakup (short)'' (2002) *''A Day in the Life of Nancy M. Pimental (short)'' (2002) *''The Family Man'' (2000) *''The Only Living Boy in New York'' (2000) *''Heaven'' (1998) *''Three Below Zero'' (1998) *''Peppermills (short)'' (1998) *''Get That Number (short)'' (1997) *''Night of the Lawyers'' (1997) *''Henry II: Portrait of a Serial Killer'' (1996) *''Normal Life'' (1996) Television *''13 Reasons Why'' (2017-2019) *''American Dad!'' (2018-2019) *''The Umbrella Academy'' (2019) *''Fam'' (2019) *''Corporate'' (2018) *''Everyone's Crazy But Us'' (2015) *''Undateable'' (2015) *''Bad Judge'' (2014-2015) *''The Hotwives of Orlando'' (2014) *''Fargo'' (2014) *''Full Circle'' (2013) *''Newsreaders'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2012) *''Funny or Die Presents…'' (2010) *''King of the Hill'' (2009) *''Cheap Seats: Without Ron Parker'' (2006) *''Eyes'' (2005) *''Joint Custody'' (2004) *''Complete Savages'' (2004) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003-2004) *''The Men's Room'' (2004) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997-2002) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001) *''The Fugitive'' (2001) *''Norm'' (2000-2001) *''The Weber Show'' (2000) *''The Mike O'Malley Show'' (1999) *''Turks'' (1999) *''Cupid'' (1998) *''Law & Order'' (1997) *''Swift Justice'' (1996) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1996) Notes and Trivia *In an interview with Huffington Post in 2015, Kate stated that out of her Grey's colleagues, she still keeps in touch a lot with Justin Chambers. She generally has more contact with her Private Practice colleagues, particularly Amy Brenneman and Paul Adelstein. *She and Caterina Scorsone play the only two characters to be part of the main cast of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. *She and T.R. Knight always try to watch each other's plays to support one another. *On a possible return to Grey's Anatomy, Kate has stated that she's always open to it if Shonda wants her to come back, but both feel like the character of Addison has been thorougly explored in Grey's and Private Practice. *In 2015, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She underwent surgery and the tumor was successfully removed. *Her favorite moment on Private Practice was when Addison got into the birthing tub to assist Susan McCullough with her labor. *She says she can't live without potato chips. *She describes her style as "Elegant, easy, chic." *The emoji she uses the most is the dancing lady in the red dress. *Her guilty pleasure used to be One Tree Hill. *Her biggest pet peeves are when clothing tags scratch her skin and loud talkers. *She likes documentaries or anything about nature. She loves Animal Planet. *She usually doesn't watch herself on TV because she gets freaked out by it. *A vivid memory she had from playing Addison was her first appearance at the end of the season one finale. *A death on ''Grey's Anatomy ''that Kate was particulary shocked about was Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd. *Something that's on her bucket list is to go to Antarctica. *Her biggest fear is going broke. External Links * * * * de:Kate Walsh fr:Kate Walsh Category:Actors